


Scarlet Lines

by Rattlesnake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Techienician, Virgin Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake/pseuds/Rattlesnake
Summary: A strange disease breaks out aboard the Finalizer and rumour has it that it befalls only virgins.





	1. Revelations

Kylo watches the wretched skinny thing that’s huddled on the stretcher in front of him with a mixture of aversion and pity. He wishes he didn’t have to deal with this right now. He is quite sure that Snoke would not even have been informed about this unfortunate situation if he was still alive. 

“You really have no idea what this is?” he asks for the second time.

The medical droid is about to stick a needle into the arm of the young man Kylo is talking about. He has long red hair that looks as if it hasn’t seen water or a brush in a long time. He’s so thin every bone is visible under his translucent skin and his bionic eyes seem much too large for his face. He’s wearing a white medbay gown that doesn’t reach his knees and angry red lines cover his arms and legs. They look painful and the way the man rubs at them tells Kylo they cause him extreme discomfort. He looks in horror at the syringe that is nearing his arm and seems about to pull away. Kylo can see that he is shivering and feels disgusted by the compassion churning in his guts.

“We’re trying to help you”, he says.

“I know.” The man’s voice sounds shrill and he looks up at Kylo with such desperation and fear in his eyes, Kylo has to look away. His gaze falls on Hux who is standing at the banister of the walkway that overlooks medical bay. His hands are folded behind his back. His face is expressionless, his eyes cold and hard. He’s fixating the man on the stretcher, motionless. 

Kylo feels his hatred for the general burn even stronger. He just knows that Hux would have the pitiable creature thrown out of an airlock right now if it was his call. Sometimes he doubts whether there is anything human left inside of Hux. He’s so calculating, so void of emotion. More machine than person. Some might call him mad but Kylo isn’t sure if there’s enough of a person left in him to be called insane. He knows that Hux wants his position, would not hesitate to assassinate him if he had the chance. And Kylo has often thought about killing him. But the truth is that for now he needs Hux. He needs his knowledge of how the First Order is working.

He turns back to the man on the stretcher. He’s covering his eyes with one hand, holding the other arm still while the droid draws a sample of blood from him. It seems to cost him all his strength not to cry out. Kylo is sure he’s about to faint.

“What’s your name?” he asks to distract him. 

“I’m called Techie, sir.” The voice is faint. “Thank you, sir.”

Kylo doesn’t know what the man thanks him for but he hopes his strategy is working. “Are you in great pain?”

“They gave me something for it. I’m better now.”

“Why didn’t you come here before?”

“I was afraid.” He looks up and his bionic eyes focus on Kylo with an irritating whirring sound. It unnerves him to no end. The whole situation unnerves him.

“It may well be that you have endangered our crew if your illness is contractible.”

Techie’s eyes widen even more which makes him look like a strange insect. “I-I’m so-sorry.“ He stutters. „I didn‘t mean to…”

“It doesn’t seem to be contagious”, the droid interrupts him. “Though we can’t be sure. He should be put into quarantine.”

“Of course“, Kylo says. „I also want to read him. Maybe I can get something of value.”

He steps forward and Techie shrinks back from him. 

“Don’t be afraid”, Kylo says. In spite of what many people say he’s not cruel. Just efficient. “This won’t hurt you.”

He thought it would not, but he hadn’t expected what he was about to see. When he puts his hands to Techie’s temples the first emotion he senses is that of breath-taking loneliness. There’s no one who has ever cared about him or even known he exists and Techie is aware of that. It consumes him. Even though he has never had a bond with someone, he craves it more than anything. Then there’s pain. His eyes hurt him and remind him of the most dreadful experience of his life. Kylo, who has seen a lot - through his own experience and by reading others - shrinks away from the memory of Techie’s eyes being taken out while he’s conscious. He wants to spare Techie from going through that again. He learns nothing about the illness. There’s only fear and confusion. 

Kylo steps away from him. This was one of the worst readings he has ever gone through. He takes a moment to compose himself. 

“We will have to run some more tests”, the droid says, pulling up Techie’s gown, revealing badly healed scars on translucent skin. And Techie screams.

„Leave him”, Kylo says. „He’s been through enough. Take him to quarantine and let him rest a little”.

Two stormtroopers step up to Techie and pull him to his feet. They have to support him while he leaves med-bay and Techie doesn’t even try to resist them. All his strength seems to have left him. What a pitiable creature, Kylo thinks. He catches himself hoping that Techie will become better.

Hux enters med-bay with his usual air of aloofness and efficiency and Kylo wishes he could just turn around and walk away. But that never works with Hux.

“I know”, he says. “You’d have him executed so he doesn’t pose a threat to the crew. Well, that won’t happen. If he’s contagious it’s spread already.”

“No, I would not have him executed”, Hux says. “He’s one of the best hackers we have.”

Kylo frowns. “What?”

“Yes. I came here to see how he’s doing. I need him to get better. He coded some of our most important security shields and software.”

“That guy? I thought he was one of those little cleaning drones you keep.”

“Not at all. Believe me, Supreme Leader, you want him to get better, too.”

“First we have to find out what he has.”

“Agreed. There’s nothing in our systems. I already checked.”

“And up to now no one else has reported to med-bay with similar red lines?”

“No one.”

“Well, what do you suggest, general?” Kylo asks.

“Putting him into quarantine was the right decision for now”, Hux says as if Kylo is usually incapable of making the right decision in his eyes. “Let the droids run their tests. Then we’ll see.”

Kylo grits his teeth. “Very well. Let’s hope he doesn’t die of fear before we find out what’s going on.”

*

It tears at Matt’s heart to see Techie like this. He’s sitting on the floor of his quarantine cell, legs pulled up to his chest, shivering. It reminds him of the first days Techie spent down in deck 42, when he was too shy to talk to anyone and afraid all the time. He’s like a little bird who has lost the ability to fly and it makes Matt’s chest hurt with sympathy. He wishes he could just sit down next to him and cradle him in his arms. But they’ve never hugged before. Matt was always afraid to overstep some boundary. Damn, to be honest they haven’t even talked to each other a lot up to now. 

Loud and aggressive as Matt is no one would ever get the idea that he can be almost painfully shy. He always is around Techie. He knows that others find him unnerving and arduous and he doesn’t care anymore. But he is afraid that Techie might think the same. Or worse: that he might be afraid of him, because he has seen how angry Matt can get. He knows that Techie hates violence, that he shrinks away from any form of aggressiveness. And Matt would never ever hurt Techie. He wishes he could tell him that. Especially now that Techie looks like a delicate colourful butterfly with broken wings.

“Techie”, he whispers.

Techie’s head shoots up and his enchanting bionic eyes start whirring until his gaze is focused on him.

“Matt! What are you doing here?”

Matt feels a warm shiver run down his spine, because Techie’s voice sounds astonished, but not in a bad way. “I came to see if you’re doing alright”, he says, stepping closer to the glass wall that’s separating them. “You were suddenly gone, and no one knew where you were.”

“You came all the way up here to see me?” Techie gets up, as if he doesn’t trust his own legs.

“Yes. Of course. I was so worried.”

“Worried about me?”

Techies expression is so disbelieving that Matt begins to understand that Techie has no idea how much he cares about him. And how should he? Matt always tried so hard not to let him notice. He even made sure Techie never learned that he was protecting him by threatening other crew members who were bullying him. Of course, he’s surprised now.

“Yes”, he bows his head. “If you don’t want me here, I’ll leave.”

“If I don’t want you here?” Techie steps up to the glass wall and he’s so beautiful it takes Matt’s breath away. Despite being even paler than usual and a little ruffled. It only makes him seem more precious to Matt. “I’m so glad you came to see me, Matt. I was so lonely and so frightened.” His face lights up a little. “It’s better now that you are here.”

Matt starts to smile but then he sees the red lines on Techie’s hands and what he can see of his arms. “What is that? Are you hurt?”

“It’s why I’m here. Some strange illness no one knows anything about.” Techie’s face falls. “I really am cursed. Why is this happening to me? Things were just looking up a little.” He seems about to cry again.

“No, no, no”, Matt says. “Please, don’t cry Techie. They’ll find something to help you! You’ll be alright, I promise.”

Techie looks up at him and swallows hard. “Thank you.”

“I just wish this stupid wall was gone”, Matt slaps it once with his hand and Techie flinches. “Sorry! I’m sorry!”, Matt says. “I just wish I could hug you.” 

“You would want to do that?” Techie asks, and Matt could swear that his eyes become even larger. He becomes insecure right away. “Only if you wanted me to, of course”, he says, stepping back from the cell. 

“I would want you to”, Techie says. He walks up to the wall that’s separating them and puts one hand against the transpary-steel. 

Matt swallows hard and steps closer again. He too reaches out with his hand and puts it against the wall in the same place.

“Maybe you can stay here for a little while?” Techie asks, his eyes pleading. “Keep me company? I’m so afraid of being alone in here.”

“Of course,”, Matt whispers. “I’ll stay right here.”

*

“He is not getting better, is he?” Kylo Ren asks the medical droid who is tending to the technician. It’s not that he’s worried about the guy, but he would like everything on his ship to run smoothly. They’re in the quarantine ward but far enough from Techie’s cell that he can’t hear them.

“No. It seems to be getting worse. We’ve heightened the dosage of narcotics but he’s still in pain.”

“Well, at least it doesn’t seem to be spreading. Inform me if anything changes. Is there anything you’ve found out about the illness?”

“Almost nothing, Supreme Leader”, the droid says. “We found some information on the ethernet about a similar illness and it only seems to have affected virgins. That could be incidental, of course.”

“I see. That sounds strange.” Kylo is suddenly rather glad about his experimentation phase during his time at the academy, despite his plight for celibacy. He has enough to worry about right now without catching some mystery illness. Those five resistance pilots they captured the other day for example. He still has no idea what to do with them. None of them knew anything of importance but he thinks they are still too valuable to have them executed.

He turns to look around when someone enters the quarantine ward. It’s that guy who always spends his resting cycles in front of Techie’s cell. Matt, if he recalls correctly. Kylo has seen him here a few times and he knows the two share some kind of bond. If they are a couple they are a weird one. First Kylo thought they were both hideous but now that he’s gotten used to them he can almost understand what they might see in each other. He’s read Matt’s mind, but he got mostly confusion and an overwhelming feeling of fear for Techie.

Matt winces when he sees Kylo, but he composes himself and walks up to him and the medical droid. “Lord Ren.” He bows his head in his direction, before he addresses the droid. “Any news?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Is he still in pain?”

“We’ve tried to give him as much relief as possible, but he is still suffering.” The droid sounds sympathetic. 

“Isn’t there anything you can do?” Desperation is visible in Matt’s eyes. 

“I can assure you, we’re doing what we can”, the droid says. “And you should not spend all your resting cycles here. You need to sleep.”

Matt nods, but Kylo knows he will keep coming. He looked up his record and up to now the guy has only been known for bursts of violence and erratic behaviour. Hux considered having him transferred to another ship. That he has changed so much must mean that Techie is important to him. Thinking about that makes Kylo feel uneasy, almost repulsed. Displays of affection have always done that to him. He turns to leave the quarantine ward.

*

Kylo Ren makes a point of showing himself on the bridge as often as possible. He’s not an elusive figure like Snoke was. He wants his troops to see him and acknowledge his presence. He knows that Hux doesn’t like when he’s here, because he always receives a feeling of unease and reluctancy from him. Probably because Ren’s presence means he is no longer highest in command on the Bridge. Of course, he is too intelligent to ever show his resolve. He greets his Supreme Leader with all the respect he could ever ask for and walks to his side to tell him about their current position and proceedings. 

He has his troops and crew in excellent shape, Kylo will give him that. Even Peavey and Canady who dislike him almost as much as Kylo have started to respect him for the way he handles things in the First Order and aboard the Finalizer. He does no longer read the same feelings of contempt towards Hux he used to get from them. Instead there’s jealousy more and more often. Hux is half their age and even though he has made mistakes it seems as if he’s succeeding in making himself irreplaceable. 

Kylo knows of course that Hux has contemplated assassinating him more than once. Sometimes he wonders why he still leaves him his post and allows him to become more powerful. Maybe because it’s a good idea to keep enemies close. Still, he might be forced to execute him some day. 

“Sir, a single X-Fighter is nearing our ship. Not one of ours. Do you want us to shoot it down?”

Hux raises a hand. “No. Wait. Let’s see what it wants. Are our frequencies open?”

“Frequenzies open, general. They request a holo-converstaion.”

“Granted.”

Right away an image appears on the holo transmitter in the middle of the Bridge and Hux walks up to it. Kylo stays behind but he recognizes the most annoying resistance pilot. Poe Dameron. He’s known him from before he turned, and he knows how close Dameron is to Leia. That alone makes Kylo despise him. He hopes he will give Hux no reason not to blow him out of the sky. They’ve had enough trouble with this one. Kylo just wants him gone.

“Poe Dameron”, Hux says with that condescending smile he’s mastered. “How good to see you. I assume you can hear me this time?”

“Hugs.” Dameron says in his disgusting non-chalant way. Kylo can sense hin unease anyway. Whatever brings Dameron here must be of vital importance. “Good to see you, too. I hope your father is well? Oh, pardon me. Rumour has it you killed him.”

“Rumour is right.” Hux is completely unfazed. “And I’m about to proceed with you.”

“That is exactly what I wanted to talk about with you”, Dameron says. “I’m willing to hand myself over.”

Kylo can sense that Hux is surprised, but he manages not to show it. 

“No need”, Hux says. “We can shoot you down right now.”

Dameron shrugs. “You can try. But you wouldn’t catch me.”

Kylo knows as well as Hux there’s an actual chance Dameron will escape them. Even if they fire at him and release all their TIE fighters. He’s just too good of a pilot and he’s escaped them once before.

“Or so you think”, Hux says. “You want the young pilots in return, of course.” 

“Exactly, Hugs.”

“One in exchange for five doesn’t seem a good deal to me.”

It is an excellent deal, Kylo thinks and Hux knows that. He just wonders why Poe would hand himself over. Those five pilots seemed like little more than canon fodder to him. Then again, he’s never really understood the resistance.

“Maybe not. It’s your choice.”

“How about you throw in FN-2187?”

Dameron frowns. “No.”

“Well then I’m afraid I’ll have to decline. You are not that important to me, Dameron.”

“Oh, I believe I am. You will…” he stops short and his eyes widen. “General Hugs. Who would have thought that you of all people…?!”

Hux stares at him, not understanding and Dameron lifts his finger. He’s pointing at Hux’s throat and when Kylo follows his finger he sees the same angry red lines he’s seen on Techie spreading from underneath the collar of Hux’s greatcoat. He can hear Lieutenant Mitaka gasping and Hux’s hand comes up to his throat to cover it as if he suddenly feels the pain. His eyes widen, but that’s the only indication of distress he shows.

“Well”, Poe says. “Think about my offer, virgin general. I’ll contact you again.” Then his image is gone. 

No one on the bridge dares to even breathe when Hux rushes towards the exit portal.


	2. Walls

“You should not be here”, Hux says when Kylo enters his quarters. “The disease is spreading. You could catch it from me.” 

Kylo has never seen the general like this before. Hux has shrugged off his greatcoat and the garment is sprawled on the floor. He has also taken off his shirt and is staring at his upper body in front of the mirror in the corner as if it’s an enemy he’s trying to assess. He is much thinner than Kylo would have thought and his skin is so pale the red lines that cover his torso are clearly visible. They are not as dark as those covering Techie’s body but there can be no doubt it’s the same illness. 

Hux doesn’t seem to mind that Kylo is seeing him half-naked, or maybe he isn’t even aware of it. There’s a crazy desperation in his eyes that Kylo has noticed before but never this intense. He touches the glass of the mirror as if he can’t believe what he sees.

“Go away.” He doesn’t turn around to Kylo.

“No”, Kylo says. “We have to talk about how to proceed.” He comes a step closer. “Pull yourself together, general. You can’t lose it over this.”

Hux closes his eyes and when he opens them again he seems calmer. He turns around, away from the mirror. “I will have to be put into quarantine, of course.”

“Your rooms will suffice”, Kylo says. “Don’t leave them for now. Are you in pain?”

“No. Yes. But it’s bearable.”

“Still I want you to take something for it. It’s bound to become worse.

Hux nods at that. He seems distracted, as if his pain is not even worth talking about.

“Then there’s the situation with Dameron”, Kylo continues. “He seems to know about this illness. That makes him more valuable to us.”

Hux closes his eyes in humiliation. If Kylo didn’t know what an uncongenial person Hux is, he would feel sorry. It must have been horrible to be embarrassed in front of his whole crew like that. By Dameron of all people. 

“He might be bluffing.” Hux says through clenched teeth.

Kylo shakes his head. “He knows something. I felt it. And we would have made the trade anyway. Dameron is infinitely more valuable than those five neophytes.”  
“They might know something of importance.” Hux picks up his shirt from the floor and pulls it over his head. He crosses his arms in front of his chest as if he’s freezing. 

Kylo shakes his head. “I would have gotten it from them. They put up no resistance when I read them. And if the disease is really spreading, Dameron might be our chance to find out what to do.”

Hux swallows visibly and Kylo gets a wave of aversion from him. “I don’t want Dameron to be a consultant on this”, he says. “Why should he tell the truth about something that concerns me?”

“He does not have to”, Kylo says. “I’ll get it from him. I know he’s not hard to read. I’ve done it before.” He examines Hux who seems closer to a breaking point than he’s ever been. Even after Starkiller base. “Don’t take this so bad”, he says. “It’s just a disease. We’ll find a cure.”

“What if there is no cure?”

“We have no reason yet to believe that.” Kylo hesitates. “I wonder why you didn’t feel anything before Dameron discovered the lines. Techie claims he’s been in pain for days before they were visible.”

Hux remains quiet.

“Do you have an answer for that?” Kylo asks. 

“It’s probably due to my medication.”

“You take painkillers regularly? Why?”

“That is none of your business, Supreme Leader. Not as long as I do my job.”

Kylo frowns. “It could be important in finding a cure. Be sure to tell the medical droids everything. I’m sending them in right away.”

Hux nods and Kylo leaves the room. Before the sliding door closes behind him he can hear glass shattering and knows Hux has destroyed his mirror.

*

Matt is so distracted he isn’t even able to repair the simple communication system aboard one of the TIE fighters. Normally a job like that would have taken him two to three hours and now almost five have passed and he’s not been making progress. He doesn’t expect a helping hand because the others in his crew despise him. He doesn’t care as long as this doesn’t get him transferred. He wouldn’t even care about that if it wasn’t for Techie, but he knows he can’t leave him now, not before they’ve found out what’s wrong with him and Techie gets better. And even then Matt would prefer to stay with him.  
But for that to happen they need to find a cure and Matt wishes he could be more optimistic about that. It hurts him every day to see Techie so desperate and in pain and he wants nothing more than for this to end. And he also wants his shift to end, because he hates leaving Techie alone for so many hours but there’s nothing he can do about it.

The transmitter beeps again, informing Matt that it’s still malfunctioning, and Matt slams his fist against it in desperation. He regrets it immediately, because it hurts and also because he hears snickering from outside the TIE fighter. 

“Angry, Matt?” someone asks, and he recognises the voice of Koy Steran, who always loves to rile him up. He was also one of Techie’s fiercest bullies, before Matt intervened and Steran never forgave him for that. Heral, his ugly sidekick is right there with him, sniggering at everything Steran says as usual. 

Stay calm, Matt tells himself. Don’t let them get to you. It’s too dangerous right now, you’re already on probation.

“He looks extremely angry”, Heral says.

“Maybe it’s sexual frustration, because his little fucktoy has been taken into custody”, Steran says and Matt grits his teeth. If he didn’t know that he must keep calm for Techie’s sake, Steran would already be dead.

“He’s not my fucktoy.”

“Oh yes, I forgot.” Steran grins, showing his yellow teeth. “You two haven’t done it or otherwise he would not be sick right now. Why is that, Matt? Are you too ugly for him?”

With one quick movement Matt is out of the shuttle and towering over Steran who moves back two steps.

“None of your business, asshole”, Matt spits. “And now fuck off, before I fit you into that fighter’s power unit.”

Heran has already scuttled off and with one last impudent wink of his eye Steran finally gets lost, too.

Matt is breathing hard and has to close his eyes for a few moments to compose himself. He so much wanted to punch Steran’s face in, to break his nose, dislocate his jaw. Even thinking about it is satisfying, but he also knows that would mean his last day on the Finalizer has come. He let his tamper get the better of him too many times. Somewhere in the back of his head he hears Techie’s voice, telling him that he needs him, that he’s lonely without him and that is enough to keep him in control. For now. 

He leans against the fighter for a moment to compose himself, wishing not for the first time he had been brave enough to really talk to Techie before all this had happened, tell him how much he adored him. He just hopes it’s not too late. With a heavy sigh he climbs back into the fighter. He needs this shift to be over and he needs to see Techie again.

*

“You agree we should make the trade?”, Kylo asks the holo image of Hux. He’s in his private quarters because Hux refused to let him enter his again. Kylo would have done it. He is not afraid of catching the disease, though maybe he should be. They know too little to rule out the danger of its spreading.  
“As much as I despise having that insufferable bastard aboard this ship I presume it’s our best option. He’s an asset for the resistance and his loss will weaken them. Also, he might have valuable information about their strategies.”

Kylo notes that Hux hasn’t mentioned the disease. Apart from being bound to his quarters he acts as if nothing is wrong, as if he could just will his illness out of existence. Kylo has been told he isn’t even taking any additional pain medication, because he doesn’t want his performance as general to deteriorate.  
“I will tell let the rebellion know about our decision.”

“Make sure there’s no trap. Dameron has to be on board before you release the pilots. That’s an unalterable condition. Also find out immediately what he is up to. I’m sure there’s something behind his offer. Keep me informed about everything.”

“Yes, general.” 

The holo image disappears and Kylo leans back in his chair. Even across the distance he was able to feel Hux’s distress. He manages to hide it well beneath a shell of efficiency, but Kylo knows that Hux has never been closer to falling apart. He wonders if this will be his downfall and he’s surprised the prospect doesn’t seem more desirable.

*

Matt hurries to take a shower and fetch his reader from his room, because he wants to be with Techie for as long as possible. Up to now no one has scolded him for falling asleep in front of the cell and he hopes it stays that way. He is glad he doesn’t encounter Kylo Ren in the quarantine ward today. He has always admired him for his strength and determination and he has often wished he was more like him. Everyone is afraid of Kylo Ren and no-one would ever dare to make fun of him behind his back, because there’s always a chance he might find out. Matt has often seen stormtroopers walk the other way when the Supreme Leader turns around the corner and there’s no-one aboard the Finalizer who doesn’t respect him. Matt is proud to be working on his ship and he’s glad to be here, even though he’s not fond of General Hux. 

But if Kylo Ren does anything to hurt Techie, Matt will never forgive him for that.

Techie is huddled in the corner of his bunk bed and doesn’t even notice Matt right away. His eyes are fixated onto the monitor of a laptop he’s balancing on his knees and he’s typing rapidly.

Matt frowns. “Techie! What are you doing! Don’t tell me they make you work while you’re not well!”

“Oh no no no!” Techie pushes the computer away and gets up. “It’s not like that.” He stalks over to Matt, putting his hand against the glass. They always greet each other that way and the corners of Matt’s mouth lift when he puts his hand against Techie’s, only the glass separating them. It’s been a really bad day at work, but seeing Techie’s bright blue eyes, the freckles on his pale skin and the way strands of his hair hang over his forehead lifts his mood immediately. He flinches when he sees the red lines have spread again, though. They’ve reached his face now. An angry red vein is visible on his left cheek. 

“Does it repulse you?” Techie asks, lifting a hand to his face, as if to cover the line.

“Not at all. I’m just afraid you might be in pain. I was told the painkillers don’t work so well anymore.”

“Yes, but it’s not that bad.”

“Tell me why you have a laptop.”

“I asked if I could get one. I needed something to take my head off everything when you’re not here. I’m checking some codes, but I can’t concentrate very well, to be honest.” He looks so weary while saying that, Matt has to resist the urge to try and break the wall to take him away.

“I’m glad you’re here, Matt. I’m always better when you are.”

“I’m glad to be here, too.” Matt smiles at him, trying not to show his teeth. He knows they’re crooked and he doesn’t want Techie to think he’s ugly.  
“Have you heard, general Hux has the same disease I have?”

“Yes. I heard.”

“I feel so guilty about that.” Techie seems about to cry. 

“It’s not your fault!”

“Maybe it is. If I’d gone to med-bay earlier… I was so stupid.”

“You were just afraid.”

“Still, I…” Techie stops short when the portal leading to his partition of the quarantine ward opens and three medical droids enter. He flinches and walks backwards until he bumps against the back wall of his cell. Matt knows by now that Techie is dreadfully afraid of the droids and of anything medicinal. It must be something in his past. He’s shaking by the time the droids have reached his cell.

Two of the droids enter the cell through the decontamination chamber while the third stays outside. Matt agrees they can be a little intimidating but up to now they’ve only ever helped him when he got injured in a fight or during work. They’re thorough, efficient and never judge. He respects that about them. Techie however is reduced to a mess by the time the droids have reached him. He’s cowering in one corner, his knees are pulled up to his chest, arms clenched around them and his face is as white as the wall he’s pressing against. Even Matt, who doesn’t know a lot about these things, understands he must be traumatized.  
“We are going to run some more tests”, the droid who stayed outside the cell explains, while the other two start scanning Techie, without moving closer to him. “We want to perform surgery on you, to get some answers.”

“No. Please no.” The words are spoken so quietly, Matt would not have caught them if his eyes hadn’t been fixed on Techie’s lips.

“You will not feel anything, of course”, the droid says. “We will sedate you and it’s not a dangerous procedure.”

“NO!” Techie suddenly jumps up and flees to the corner of his cell, as far away from the droids as possible. Matt can hear the whirring of his eyes from where he’s standing and Techie presses against the wall as if he wants to become one with it. 

“He does not want surgery”, Matt says. “Surely he has the right to refuse.”

The droid is quiet for a moment as if he’s not sure and Matt becomes furious. “Just because the general is ill doesn’t mean Techie can be your guinea pig. There are laws against this.”

“It’s for his own good”, the medical droid says, turning to his fellows in the cell. “Sedate him.”

Matt is afraid Techie is not going to survive this, that he’s going to die from fear, when he finally hears a calm voice from behind. “Leave him.”

“Supreme Leader.” The droid next to Matt turns around. “You ordered us to do what seems necessary to find a cure as soon as possible.”

“Not this. We will wait until there are no other options.” Kylo Ren turns to leaves the quarantine ward. 

Matt has to support himself against the transparysteel wall, because his knees feel weak. When the droids have left he turns to face Techie who is still glued to the wall. “I’m such a coward”, he whispers. 

“You’re not. They confronted you without warning. Anyone would have freaked out.”

“You wouldn’t have”, Techie says. “You’re brave, Matt.”

“I’m not.”

“Yes. I’ve seen you stand up for yourself so many times, even after it got you in trouble. I always admired you so much and I never got to tell you. And now you stood up for me.” It should not be possible, but Techie’s bionic eyes emanate a look of awe and Matt feels himself grow a little under his praise. Hearing this from Techie almost makes him feel as if he isn’t a complete loser. 

He can’t help but think there might be another way to help Techie, but even suggesting a beautiful, ethereal creature like Techie should have sex with him seems to presumptuous, so uncalled for, he shudders away from the thought.

“Thank you, Matt.” Techie still seems shaken, but he manages to detach himself from the wall and move over to Matt. Matt feels proud of him. “I might have to go through surgery, but at least I’ll have time to prepare now.”

Of course, it was really Kylo Ren who saved Techie from being sedated but right now Matt doesn’t really want to point that out and Techie doesn’t seem to care anyway.

“Maybe you won’t have to.” He cocks his head and smiles. “Do you want me to read to you? I brought ‘A long way to the stars’”

Techie nods and if Matt is not completely wrong, the corners of his mouth rise a little. 

*

Kylo is not sure if it’s stupidity or daringness, but Poe Dameron flies his X-wing right onto their Hangar deck. This is exactly the problem of the resistance. They’re too trusting, too bold, always rushing into things. This reminds him very much of Rey coming to him just because she thought she still sensed light in him. It impressed him deeply at that time and he still hasn’t completely shaken that sentiment. She was wrong of course but things still turned out alright for her. They haven’t spoken since then, but he can feel the force link is still there and sometimes he wants to try if she would still answer him.

Right now, his attention is focused on Dameron who doesn’t raise his hands when he steps out of his fighter, even though numerous weapons are pointed at him. “Will you release the pilots now?” he asks.

Kylo nods. Of course, he contemplated just keeping them prisoners, but even though the resistance is in it’s final throes it could still be important to keep their trust for negotiations. The First Order keeps it’s promises. He wants that to be known.

Damerons seems relieved and Kylo decides to find out why it was so important for him to free those five nobodies. He hasn’t got that annoying little droid with him and Kylo is relieved about that. 

“Follow me”, he says.

It’s not as if Dameron has a choice. The interrogation room Kylo takes him to is round, with a single chair in the middle that the stormtroopers fix him to. Kylo sends the troopers away before he stands to face the pilot. He doesn’t want to be disturbed while he reads Dameron. This could be too important.  
“You might be in for a little surprise, Supreme Leader”, Dameron says and from his mouth the title sounds like an insult. “Tell me, how did it feel to kill Snoke? Better or worse than killing your father?”

“Quiet.” Kylo lifts one hand and sends out his force. He’s not surprised when he feels resistance. Many try to resist him at first and after people have been read once, they often manage to defend themselves a little better. He increases his efforts and is surprised when he hits a solid wall. And after trying hard to break it down he realises he can’t do it. 

“Rey worked with me”, Dameron says. “It’s her doing. She says hi.”

The celeing above Dameron crumbles and he flinches when some of the debris hits him. And then Kylo reaches out again and is satisfied when the pilot gasps for air like a stranded fish. “I’ll get it from you. One way or the other. I’ll get everything.” He closes his hand and at the same time completely shuts down Dameron’s ability to breathe. His pupils dilate but at the same time Kylo also sees determination in his eyes. He is going to die without telling him anything he wants to know. 

Kylo lets go. “Why are you here?”

Dameron gasps for breath and for a few moments he’s not able to answer. Kylo gives him time, stepping closer to his chair. He hasn’t decided yet if Dameron is going to die. “Are you of any use to me? Or can I finally kill you?”

“There are some things I can tell you.” Dameron’s voice sounds raspy, but that’s to be expected. 

“Why did you trade yourself in for the five pilots?”

“I recruited them. I could not just let them die here.” He looks up at Kylo and he can feel he’s sincere. “Also, Rey sensed something in you. A new sentiment. She thinks it may be … compassion.”

“She’s wrong again. What do you know about the disease?”

“You mean the one Hugs caught?”

“No, Dameron, I mean the Felucian fever.”

“A sense of humour. Is that a new personality trait?” Dameron chokes again and raises his hand in defeat. “Okay, okay. I’ll tell you what I know.”

“Is it true only virgins catch it?”

Dameron nods. 

“Can it be cured by having sex?”

“It can be. But there’s more to it.” He looks at Kylo, suddenly serious. “I don’t think General Hux can be saved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be more interaction between Kylo and Hux in the next chapter. Would you also like more Techie and Matt?  
> Thanks for your kind feedback. It's very much appreciated! <3  
> Please visit my tumblr: [rattlesnake777](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rattlesnake777)  
> 


	3. Confessions

Kylo studies Dameron who looks up at him, his gaze sincere. He is not able to read him, but he can still feel that Dameron is telling the truth, or at least what he believes to be the truth. 

“Why don’t you think Hux can be saved?” he asks. “There would no doubt be people willing to sleep with him.”

“From what I know about “Scarlet Lines”, as the disease is called on Yavin 4, it’s as much a psychological illness as it is physical. Only people who feel lonely and unwanted can be infected.”

Kylo frowns. “That can’t be true. Hux is not lonely and he certainly doesn’t feel unwanted.”

Dameron tries to shrug, but he’s bound so tight it’s impossible. “I can only tell you what I know. I witnessed an epidemic once on one of the planets I was stationed. It didn’t affect people who were content without sex. Only those who felt something was missing from their lives, who craved a mate.”

“I see.” Kylo is convinced that Hux was right and Dameron is toying with them. Cold and aloof as Hux is there’s no way he would ever want affection. “Why are you telling me this? You could just let the illness spread. It would weaken us.”

Dameron shakes his head. “It’s a cruel disease. I would not even wish it on you. Biological warfare is not our style. Some day we’ll defeat you in honest battle. If it must come to that, Ben.”

Kylo clenches his teeth.

*  
Matt is sitting back to back with Techie and only the transparysteel wall is separating them. He wishes it could be different, that they could really touch. He would love to cradle Techie in his arms right now, because he knows the pain has become worse, even though Techie won’t say so. He sees it in the way Techie is rubbing at the red lines, the way he sometimes flinches. Maybe if Matt could caress him and gently kiss his head, it would not be so difficult to ask what he wants to ask. 

He can’t do it like this, because he feels as if he’s overstepping every boundary. And not only that, but in a situation like this, the suggestion that they could sleep together would put pressure on Techie and it should never start like that. They don’t even know if it would help, now that the illness has broken out. And it might still be untrue that it befalls only virgins, even though the crew of the Finalizer seems to be utterly convinced of that by now.

“I like that book so much”, Techie whispers.

“I thought you were asleep.” Matt turns around, so he can see Techie. “I read it first when I was a teenager. Since then I’ve always wanted to travel in space.”

“You made your dream come true.”

“Yes. I only thought I’d see more of the galaxy. Not only consoles and communication systems.”

“I’d like that, too. Up to now I feel like all I’ve seen are monitors.” Techie heaves a little sigh. 

“We could ask for shore leave together when you’re better”, Matt says. “We could take a holiday.”

“I’d love that.” Techie leans back as if he’s trying to settle against Matt. “I used to be afraid of leaving the ship, but I would not be frightened when I’m with you.”  
“I would protect you.” Matt puts his hand where Techie’s hair is pressed against the transparent wall. “Once you’re out of here I won’t let anything happen to you ever again.”

Matt doesn’t want to leave but his lunch break is over, and he can’t afford breaking any rules right now. He gets up. “I’ll be back after my shift.”

“You don’t have to”, Techie says. “Just spend the night in your bunk. The floor is too hard. You can’t keep doing this.”

“I would not be able to sleep in my room”, Matt says. “Eat your dinner, okay? You need to put on some weight.”

“I will. And Matt?”

“Yes?”

Techie looks at him, his eyes large and pleading but he doesn’t continue. “Never mind”, he finally says, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear. “Just take care.”  
Matt is deep in thought when he walks down the corridor to the hangar deck where he’s stationed today. He needs to do something, needs to ask Techie if he at least wants to try having sex to make the illness go away. He looked even worse today and Matt knows something has to happen soon. It’s just that he’s never able to find the right words when he’s with Techie. He doesn’t want to come off as blunt or insensitive but maybe he’s throwing away the one chance they have?  
He’s about to turn around and somehow get his proposal out when someone steps into his way. Steran, of course. The very last person he needs right now. At least he’s alone but there’s a shark’s grin on his face that tells Matt he’s not going to just let him pass.

“Back from your boy toy?”, he asks. “Still too ugly for him to let him fuck you?” Steran raises one eyebrow. He knows Matt is on probation and can’t risk getting in trouble, otherwise he’d never be this brash. “Or maybe I’ve got this all wrong. Weird as that guy looks with his robot eyes and dirty hair you might be the one who’s too disgusted by him.”

Something snaps inside of Matt after that statement and before he can even think, his fist has hit Steran straight in the face. The man crumbles to the ground and Matt is sure he has broken his nose. For a moment he’s satisfied about that but then the knowledge of what that entails sinks in and he takes two steps back, eyes widening. 

Steran whose nose is bleeding scowls up at him. “You’re not getting away with this”, Steran says, his voice slurred. “Now you’ve done yourself in. General Hux is going to hear about this.”

Before Matt can even answer, Steran is lifted up by an invisible force and thrown against the durasteel wall.

“Oh, he will”, Kylo Ren says. “Believe me, he will.”

Matt turns around to face the Supreme Leader and behind him Steran drops to the ground like an overripe apple. 

“I need to talk with you”, Kylo Ren says and Matt nods sheepishly. It’s the second time Kylo Ren has come to his rescue and he’s starting to believe he was right about admiring him. He’s also rendered completely speechless when the Supreme Leader ushers him into an empty conference room. His head is empty, and he feels a little dizzy. 

“Sit”, Ren says and Matt drops into one of the chairs like a puppet whose strings have been cut. He dares to look up at his leader and it seems as if he doesn’t really know what to say either. If Matt thought that was even possible he’d say Kylo Ren looks lost.

“Thank you”, Matt finally manages to get out. “For helping me just now and for preventing Techie’s surgery. He was so frightened…”

“Do you love him?”

“I … I beg your pardon?”

“Techie? Do you love him? Or is there another reason you’re always with him, even falling asleep in front of his cell?”

“No”, Matt says, swallowing hard. “There’s no other reason.”

“Then you would have no objections against sleeping with him?”

Matt feels a trickle of sweat on his forehead. He clenches his fists. “He doesn’t know. And I’m not sure how he feels about me.”

“Don’t you think he wants to be cured? Having sex seems a tolerable sacrifice.”

“Yes.” Matt bites his lower lip. “Can we be sure it would cure him?”

“Our prisoner, Poe Dameron says so.” Kylo Ren walks up to Matt until he’s standing right in front of him. “He claims there has to be a feeling of genuine affection, though.”

“As I said, I’m not sure how Techie feels”, Matt says. He feels intimidated by Kylo Ren towering over him. He’s used to be the taller one in a conversation.

“Oh, come on, who are you trying to fool?” Ren asks. “He is not the only person affected on this ship and it could be crucial to find out if our prisoner is telling the truth. It could help others who are ill. Do you understand that, Matt?”

“I do.” Matt looks up. “I will talk to Techie.

*

“I already told you he would make things up just to humiliate me further”, Hux says. He is sitting behind the desk in his quarters, a glass of Corellian Merlot in his hand. It’s the first time Kylo has ever seen him drink alcohol. He has ignored Hux’s wish to be left alone. This is too important to discuss over holo-conversation. 

“Are you telling me it’s not true?” Kylo asks. “You are not a virgin?”

“My sex life is still none of your business”, Hux says, taking a deep sip of his wine. There are deep circles under his eyes as if he hasn’t slept at all and he seems even more keyed-up than usual. “I won’t discuss it with you.”

Kylo tries to stay as calm as possible. From his point of view Hux is making this more difficult than necessary. “You must be in great pain by now.”

“I try not to let myself be manipulated by pain. It weakens the mind to do so.”

“Well, this illness definitely weakens your body. From what I’ve heard from the medical droids it has affected your nervous system by now. Every move you make must hurt.”

Hux is cold and distant when he looks at him. “And why would you care, Kylo Ren? Why would you care about anything that happens to me? Don’t you think I know you want me gone?”

“Don’t turn things around, general. You are the one who wants me gone.”

“True.” Hux takes the bottle from his desk and pours himself another glass of wine. “I don’t think you’re fit to lead the First Order. I’d assassinate you if I ever get the chance again.” His pale long fingers pick up the glass, but he doesn’t drink yet, just looks at Kylo. “Content, Supreme Leader? Can you let me die in peace now?”

Kylo falters. “Have you given up, Hux? That easily? You let yourself be defeated by an illness that may be cured quite easily?” He steps closer to Hux’s desk, leans on it with both hands and brings his face closer to Hux. “Don’t be stupid. Just go and fuck someone and it might all be over.”

“I won’t make a fool of myself like that.”

“You’d rather die?”

“Don’t you get it, Ren?” Hux gets up and the glass of wine crushes against the opposite wall. Dark red liquid runs down the durasteel wall, too lucent to look like blood. Shards sparkle on the floor. Hux breathes rapidly. “It won’t help. Dameron said as much. I’m going to get worse either way. Do you think I need even more proof no one gives a shit about me?”

Hux is drunk, Kylo notices. He’s wavering lightly before he drops down into his chair again, burying his head in his hands. “Leave.”

“Hux…”

“Just leave.” 

„I won’t leave you like this. You’re a mess. And you’re drunk. You can’t be trusted not to do something stupid.” 

“I’m not drunk”, Hux says, taking a swig directly from the bottle. “But I really want to be.”

This is so unlike Hux, Kylo can’t help but feel a little fascinated. He hadn’t thought Hux was able to lose his composure. Right now, Hux seems almost human. He likes him better this way. 

“Give me that”, Kylo says and reaches out for the bottle. Hux pulls it away from him but it costs Kylo little effort to take it from him with the force. “Getting drunk won’t help you.” He firmly puts the bottle down on the desk and walks around to Hux. “You’re going to sleep now until you have a clear head again. When you wake up we’re going to decide together what is to be done. Can you stand?”

“What a silly question, of course I can stand.” Hux gets up and swayes so hard he has to hold on to the desk. 

Kylo takes his arm and leads him in the direction of his bedroom. “You haven’t had that much to drink, general. Aren’t you used to alcohol?” 

“Of course not. I never drink.” 

Hux sinks down on his bed.

“Are you in a lot of pain? Should I send in the droids?”

“No.”

Kylo hesitates then sits down on the bed beside him. “You said you’ve taken medication before. Why?”

“Chronic pain,” Hux says, turning around on his side. “My father. Used to beat me up as a kid and some parts of me were permanently damaged.”

Kylo knows that Hux would not have told him that if he wasn’t drunk and part of him feels guilty for asking. “Can it not be fixed?”

Hux shakes his head. “They tell me it’s part psychological. Can you make the room stop? It’s moving so fast.”

Kylo puts his hand on Hux’s forehead. It’s not difficult to put him to sleep.

*

When Matt walks up to the cell he knows so well by now, Techie is sprawled on the floor. Matt is frightened at first, but he can see that Techie’s breathing is even. He has just fallen asleep there. He doesn’t even have his blanket but catching cold is probably the least of his worries.

“Techie”, he says, putting his hand to the durasteel wall. And then a little louder: “Techie?”

Techie lifts his head, seeming disoriented at first, but then his eyes find Matt. They are more bloodshot than usual and the red line on his face has spread again. Matt almost winces, when he sees him. 

“Is your shift over?” Techie asks, trying to push himself up from the ground. “Have I slept that long?”

“No, I came back.“ Matt swallows hard and closes his eyes for a second. “I have something to ask you.”

“Okay.” Techie is kneeling now, both hands on the floor in front of him. He’s looking up at Matt, biting his lower lip.

Matt clears his throat. „I wish this was different”, he says. “I wish I had asked you out on a date when I had the chance, because I really wanted to.”

“Matt!” Techie’s eyes become large.

“No, let me finish this. Please, Techie or I‘ll lose my nerve.” He moves from one foot to the other. “I wish I was someone who was even slightly attractive, but I can’t change it. Still I … I care for you so much. And I was told this would work, so …” he closes his eyes, because he can’t look at Techie while saying it. “Do you want to sleep with me?“

Techie doesn’t say anything, and Matt wishes he could just disappear. His hands are sweaty, and his knees are shaking, but he has to know Techie’s answer. He opens his eyes and Techie is right in front of him. So close Matt could hug him if it wasn’t for the transpary steel.

“I want to, Matt” he says. “Not because of the illness. I’ve wanted to for a very long time.”

He blushes and that’s more than Matt can take. He sinks against the wall and presses his hand against it. “Alright”, he whispers. And all he can think is that he’s finally going to be able to hold Techie close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you still liked Matt and Techie. Your comments and kudos make me so glad!  
> Come visit me at my tumblr: [rattlesnake777](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rattlesnake777)  
> 


	4. Closer

Techie’s hand is in Matt’s when they follow Kylo Ren into the room he has picked for them, and Matt holds on very tight. 

He has never stayed in a room as beautiful as this. A dark carpet on the floor softens every sound. a large external observation panel with a view of the galaxy is opposite the bed and Matt swallows hard when he sees there’s even a pool in the ground. The bed is large and inviting, with cushions all over it and a bottle of wine and two glasses on the bedside table. Matt didn’t even know there were rooms like this on the Finalizer and he wonders what it’s otherwise used for.   
“Techie is still under quarantine”, Kylo says. “He is not allowed to leave this room. Is that clear?”

They both nod, rendered speechless and Matt thinks that he will never want to leave this room if he doesn’t have to. 

“I trust you know what’s expected of you”, Kylo says. “Is there anything else you need?”

“No, Supreme Leader. Thank you very much.” Matt’s voice sounds rough, but at least he’s able to speak again.

Kylo leaves them alone and Techie wanders over to the observation panel. He sinks down on the carpet in front of it and seems completely mesmerized by the blue streaks of stars and planets flying by.

Matt sits down next to him and smiles. “Have you never seen this? You could have gone up to one of the public outlooks. There are a few on the ship.”

“Oh no, I never dared to leave our deck”, Techie whispers, still gazing at the stars. “I’m such a coward, Matt. I’m always afraid of getting in the way of people.” He leans his head on Matt’s shoulder and Matt strokes his hair, carefully lets his fingers run through the red tangles. He’s wanted to do that for so long and Techie’s hair feels even softer than he imagined. He leans closer, trying to determine whether he should kiss Techie or if he’s moving too fast. Techie decides for him by moving away, almost as if he’s afraid.

“I’m sorry”, Matt says. “We can take it much slower if you want to. Or you could still decide you don’t want to do this with me.”

“It’s not that”, Techie says, worry in his eyes. “It’s just that I’m disgusting. I haven’t been able to shower for days. I don’t want you to touch me like this.”

Matt doesn’t mind at all, but he wants Techie to feel good and safe. “Let’s take a bath”, he says, getting up. “That’s what this is here for, right?” He gestures in the direction of the pool.

Techie smiles. “Right!”

Matt pours them a bath while Techie is still transfixed by the view. He constantly checks for the water to have the right temperature and pours in the stuff from some of the bottles on the brink. It smells amazing. So different from the standard shower gel they use on deck 42.

“It’s ready!” he says, and Techie slowly walks over. He doesn’t look as excited as Matt hoped he would.

“Do you want me to climb in with you?” he asks. “I could also wait. I won’t even look if you don’t want me to.”

Techie suddenly presses himself up against him. Matt didn’t see that coming but he immediately closes his arms around him. It feels almost too good to have Techie this close. His heartbeat accelerates and blood rushes to his cheeks and elsewhere.

“Matt, please stop thinking I don’t want you as close as possible”, Techie whispers. “I’ve dreamed about this for so long and I still can’t believe it’s happening.” He presses the tiniest little kiss to Matt’s neck and it feels like touching an electrically charged surface. Matt gasps. “It’s just that I’m … I’m weird. I’m sorry you have to deal with that.”

“You’re not weird!”

“Yes, I am. You see, I’m a little afraid of water”, Techie says as if that’s a huge confession.

“Well, there are many people who feel the same way.”

“It’s because of my eyes. If water gets into them they hurt for days and I can’t see well.”

Matt brushes back a strand of Techie’s hair. “That’s completely understandable then!” He thinks for a moment. “What if you just sit on the first step? I could wash your hair for you, make sure your face stays dry?”

“You would really do that for me?” Techie’s face lights up.

Matt decides not to tell Techie it’s among the most wonderful things he can imagine right now, because that might sound a little creepy. “Of course!”

*

“I will have you executed if you don’t cooperate in this matter”, Kylo says. 

Dameron sighs. “What a wonderful prospect. How could I say no to that?”

“Save your sarcastic remarks for your rebel associates. Will you assist me or not?”

“With the greatest pleasure, Supreme Leader. I suspect this is about General Hugs?”

Kylo hesitates for a moment. “Yes.”

“I’m not sure he’s not completely hopeless but carry on. What ails the ginger general?”

“You already know that.”

“And I told you all I know about the illness.” Dameron struggles against his bonds. “Could you loosen these a bit? I can’t think when they cut off my blood circulation.”

Kylo raises one hand and does as Dameron asks him to. “It’s just that Hux is so damn stubborn.”

“Coming from the most stubborn person I know apart from Rey that must really mean something”, the pilot says, opening and closing his hands to get feeling back into them. “What about a glass of water? I’m parched.”

Kylo frowns but orders a glass of water. He waits until a serving droid brings it in, lets it hover over to Dameron, using the force and dips it when it touches his lips. Dameron drinks thristily. Kylo moves the glass away from him when it’s still half full and lets it hang in the air.

“I didn’t think you’d be so concerned with Hux’s fate”, Dameron says. “It’s touching.”

“I don’t know how you handle things in the Resistance but in the First Order we don’t just let our combatants die.”

“I wasn’t aware of that”, Dameron says. “You certainly don’t seem to care for them.”

Kylo tightens Poe’s bonds again with a movement of his hand and the pilot flinches. 

“You really want to be executed.”

“If I have to choose between that or staying your prisoner giving out relationship advice for you and Hux I might prefer dying.”

Kylo empties the glass of water on Dameron’s head. The pilot grins. “Did I hit a sore spot?”

“This is not about relationship advice. I want to save his life.”

Dameron’s grin widens. “Right now, it’s the same thing.” And then from one moment to the other his eyes become completely serious. “Do you care if he dies? Do you feel compassion? Or is there nothing left inside of you apart from the will to succeed? That’s what you’ll have to ask yourself, Kylo Ren.”

*

Matt tries the temperature of the water one last time. “It’s perfect”, he says, looking up at Techie. “Should we get undressed?” He knows it’s a stupid question since they’ve decided to take a bath together, but he doesn’t just want to start taking off his clothes. All of this is really important, and he hopes he doesn’t fuck this up.

“Yes”, Techie says. 

Matt expected him to be shy about getting naked and in a way, he is. He averts Matt’s eyes while he pulls his wide shirt over his head, but he doesn’t turn away when he toes off his shoes and pushes down his pants. He steps out of them, crossing his arms in front of his chest as if to hide the red lines that are all over it. The only thing he’s still wearing now are green underpants and Matt would love to sink down to his knees in front of him and gently pull them off. Techie glances at him. “I know I’m not much to look at”, he says, pulling up his shoulders. Like this he reminds Matt so much of a tiny bird he wants to cradle him in his arms all night and keep him warm.

And then under the red lines he sees something that makes his breath hitch. There are scars on Techie’s skin. Next to his collarbone, across his chest, an extremely ragged one across his belly. It hurts Matt heart to see this, but right now all he wants to do is to reassure Techie.

“You’re so wrong”, he whispers. “You’re beautiful, Techie.”

“I can’t believe that, especially right now. But thank you Matt. I really appreciate it.” There’s a tiny smile on his lips when he looks up. “Aren’t you going to get undressed?”

Matt opens the zipper of his overall and shrugs it from his shoulders. He can’t wait to get out of it. He knows it’s practical, but he’s always hated the way it made him look. Even more bulky than he already is. He kneels down to open his workboots and has to fumble with the laces for a while. Finally, he gets up and pulls his shirt over his head. Now he’s also standing in front of Techie with only his wide red boxershorts on. If he’d known what to expect this morning he would have worn something more flattering, but Techie doesn’t seem to mind. His eyes roam over Matt’s body with that enchanting whirring sound he’s come to love so much. “Wow”, he says and comes a step closer, his arms hanging lose at his side now. “Matt, your … your body is really beautiful. I didn’t know you were this … well-built.”

“Some of the comm units on board are heavy”, Matt says, feeling his cheeks become a little warm. His body is the one thing he’s not totally insecure about and he’s glad Techie seems to like it. “I also lift weights sometimes.”

“Yes, I can see that.” Techie swallows visibly and looks up at him. “Can I touch your arms?”

“Of course,”, Matt says, and Techie reaches out his hand and gently puts it down on his upper arm as if he’s afraid to hurt him. His touch is feather light and a shiver runs through Matt’s body. It’s been so long since anyone has touched him in a caring way and it has never felt like this before. It’s soothing and thrilling at the same time and he wants to feel Techie’s hands all over his body. He’s longing for his touch so much it’s almost embarrassing. 

“That feels good”, he whispers, and Techie lets his hands wander up his arms, as if he can’t believe he’s touching Matt, he spreads them out on his chest as if Matt is something precious. 

Matt is suddenly glad he wore wide boxers, because he’s getting hard already and that’s really embarrassing. He wishes he could control his body better, but it’s been so fucking long and he wants Techie so much he just can’t help it.

“I still can’t believe you want to sleep with me”, Techie says. “I’m afraid I’m going to be so bad at this.”

“Oh, trust me you won’t be”, Matt says who’s just experiencing the most erotic moment of his life. “I can tell by the way you touch me.” He swallows hard.  
“Bath”, Techie says, pulling his hands away as if Matt has suddenly become too hot. “I need to get clean first.”

He turns around and takes the first step into the pool. “This is wonderful”, he says. “The water is so warm.” Strands of his hair hang over his shoulder, a fiery red in the warm glow of the room and Matt can’t wait to touch it.

Techie carefully sits down on the second step so that the water comes up to his torso. His hands are moving in the water, producing little soap bubbles and he leans his head back. “I haven’t been able to enjoy being in the water for a long time”, he says. “They used to push me under the water in the community showers. Me eyes always hurt for days afterwards. I was so frightened I would need surgery again.”

“I’m so sorry about that.” Matt feels heartbroken. “I wish I could have stopped it.”

Techie turns around to him. “It did stop at some point. I should not have brought it up.” He holds out one hand. “Will you come in Matt? I will feel even better with you close.”

Matt takes off his glasses and places them on a small table next to the pool. Then he sits down on the step behind Techie. The water is indeed wonderful, but it becomes increasingly difficult to have Techie this close. It turns him on so much and he does not want to scare Techie or to make him think sex is all Matt is after.

“Can I really wash your hair?” he asks.

“That would be so kind.”

Matt reaches for one of the shampoo bottles and smells it. It’s a scent of lemons and fresh air and he knows this is going to remind him of Techie after this. He also reaches for a bowl that contains a bar of soap and empties the soap out. “Can you lean your head back a little? I need to get your hair wet. Close your eyes, I’ll be careful.”

Techie does as he’s told, and Matt is a little proud of how trusting he is. He can see this is not easy for Techie, because his face is twitching but he doesn’t pull away when Matt uses the bowl to purr water over his hair. He grabs the bottle of shampoo, purrs some of it on his hands and carefully massages it into Techie’s scalp. He smiles when the technician moans a little under his touch. “Feels so good, Matt.”

“Tell me if it’s too much.”

“Oh no, no it isn’t.” He’s quiet for a while. Matt lets his hands wander to his shoulder when his hair is lathered in shampoo and when he feels the taut muscles there he gives him a little massage. Techie leans into it and Matt is proud when he feels him relaxing under his hands. 

“Do you want to lean back to rinse out the shampoo or do you want me to do it with the bowl?”

Instead of an answer Techie leans back until his head is on Matt’s thigh and his hair is floating around his face in the water like a halo. Matt lets his fingers run through it and tries to calm his racing pulse a little. Techie looks so tempting, gazing up at him like this. He wants to kiss him so much it almost hurts.   
And then Techie sits up and before Matt even realises what’s happening, he’s kissing him on the mouth. It takes a moment to register that he is kissing Techie, he’s really kissing him and then he moans and pulls Techie closer, leans into the kiss to devour him. He’s almost afraid he’s come off to strong, but Techie replies immediately, kissing him deep and desperate and Matt is so hard in his pants now it’s painful. 

“Is this okay?” he asks, panting when they come apart. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I am.” Techie is lightly flushed, and it looks beautiful. “You don’t have to ask me that anymore, Matt. I want this so bad I can hardly wait.” He flushes even deeper. “I want you. Need you.”

That’s all Matt has ever dreamed of hearing. “Do you… do you want to get into the bed?”

“Yes, please.”

Matt stands up and pulls Techie with him. He grabs one of the large white towels waiting at the edge of the pool and wraps it around Techie to dry him off. Techie laughs and it’s the first time Matt hears it. It sounds like music in his ears. He wants to hear that sound forever, wants to be the one responsible for it. It’s just as beautiful as Techie’s moans.

He also notices how delicate and fragile Techie is. Towelling him off he can feel every bone in his body. Matt will take such good care not to hurt him. 

“I want to do the same for you”, Techie says and grabs another towel. Matt stands a little awkward while Techie carefully dries him off and he’s surprised at how much he enjoys this. He feels taken care of and loved and it’s just amazing.

Then Techie kneels in front of him and presses a kiss to his thigh, right beneath his shorts. Matt closes his eyes and bites his lips, a little spark of lightning running up his spine right to his brain. He’s never felt as aroused as in this moment.

“It’s already working”, Techie whispers. “The pain is getting less intense.”

“That’s… that’s wonderful.”

“Come to bed.” Techie gets up and takes Matt’s hand and this time he is the one leading Matt and finally they can sink onto the mattress and Matt pulls Techie on top of him. It’s so so good to finally feel Techie’s skin on his, to wrap his arms around him. Techie is as hard as him, he can feel it through the fabric of both their underpants and it drives Matt wild. He can’t help but push his hips up against him and Techie leans down to kiss him and his lemon scented hair hangs around Matt’s face and he feels like he’s drowning in desire, he feels like he can never be close enough to Techie.

“Can we keep doing this”, Techie asks, holding onto Matt as if his life depended on him, grinding his hips into him. “Because … because I think I can’t stop.”  
“Oh, don’t stop”, Matt moans, one of his hands now cupping Techie’s cute little ass and pulling him even closer. 

Maybe they should stop, do something else but his body doesn’t obey him anymore and then he can feel Techie going rigid on top of him and he loves him so much in that moment, wants to wrap himself around him to protect him forever. And when Techie cries out his name and throws his head back he can feel electricity run down his spine right into his groin and he comes like he’s never come before. His whole body is shaking, his hips arching up and he’s whispering Techie’s name over and over again because the feeling won’t stop.

“It’s alright, Matt”, Techie whispers, stroking his chest. “I’m here, I’m with you.” He kisses his cheeks and his jawline and his lips until Matt is finally able to breathe even again. 

“That was … amazing”, he says when he’s finally able to speak again. 

“Yes”, Techie agrees, snuggling his head against Matt’s shoulder. “Even though we’re both still wearing pants.”

“I’m afraid I desperately needed that”, Matt says, stroking Techie’s hair.

“Me too. I was so so horny for you. I could hardly concentrate.”

Matt feels a shiver run down his spine and he’s already getting hard again. He turns his head to Techie “Oh. Wow. Is that true?”

Techie looks up. He’s still flushed but there’s a smile on his lips now. “Oh yes. Even before I got ill. I was always watching you, Matt, trying to work up the courage to talk to you. In a way I’m glad this happened.”

“How are you feeling now?”

“So much better. It’s as if there’s a cooling balm on my skin, taking away the burn. Feels wonderful.” He stretches against Matt like a little cat.

Matt moves them over so that Techie is lying on his back. He leans down to kiss his neck, taste his skin with his tongue, lets his hands wander over Techie’s torso. He’s so full of longing again, it feels as if his first orgasm never happened. 

“Let me just do this for a while”, he whispers. “Let me taste you everywhere.”

Techie shivers underneath him. “You’re so amazing at this, Matt. I can tell you’re experienced. Just tell me if there’s anything I should do different to make it better for you. I want to make you feel good Matt.” He takes one of Matt’s hand and intertwines their fingers.

“You do. I’ve never felt like this in my life. It’s as if I’m flying.” He’s reaches Techie’s perfect little belly and kisses the scar next to it. “Who hurt you?” He whispers.

Techie swallows. “It was before I was rescued by the First Order. “I was a prisoner in a very bad place.” Techie’s fingers tighten around Matt’s hand. “Don’t want to think about that now.”

“Okay.” Matt lets one finger wander along the waistband of Techie’s underpants. “Can I take these off?”

“Yes please.” Techie lifts his hips to help and Matt gently pulls them down, revels at the beautiful sight of Techie’s hardening cock. He doesn’t hesitate before leaning down and taking it deep into his mouth.

Techie cries out, his fingers digging into Matt’s hair and Matt realizes that this must be Techie’s first time getting a blow-job and how amazing it must feel for him.

“Oh Matt, that’s … that’s…” He never finishes that sentence but when Matt looks up he can see Techie’s eyes are closed and his mouth hangs open and there’s a look of intense pleasure on his face. He is not going to last long, and Matt makes it as good for him as possible, licking the head of his cock, taking him deep, while using his hand to gently fondle his balls, stroke one finger across his perineum. 

“I’m gonna … I’m…” Is all Techie manages and then Matt can feel Techie’s orgasm surge through him and he takes him deeper, because he wants to swallow everything. 

He cradles Techie against him, while he’s coming down from his high, still shivering from time to time. 

“I didn’t think anything could feel that good”, he finally whispers. “Thank you, Matt.”

“Don’t thank me, it felt amazing.”

Techie looks up at him, a little tired but determined. “I want to make you come again.”

“You should rest now. You’ve been through a lot.”

“But you’re hard, Matt.”

Matt can’t deny it. His stupid, self-centered dick is straining against Techie’s thigh.

“It’ll go away.”

“But I don’t want it to.” Techie reaches out and touches him and Matt has to bite his lips not to cry out. He’s so aroused at least it won’t take long. He feels as if one touch of Techie’s hand might be enough to send him over the edge. 

“Let me make you come, Matt. You were so good to me.”

Matt can’t resist anymore. He closes his eyes. “Okay, Techie.”

“Do you like it like this?” Techie asks, softly stroking him. 

Matt already sees stars. “You can go a little faster. And … and harder.”

“Like this?”

Oh, shit, yeah, exactly like this.”

He hadn’t expected Techie to find a good rhythm so fast, for it to feel so good. But then he’s so incredibly aroused… already he feels it building again in his lower abdomen and he clings to Techie, buries his head in his shoulder. He doesn’t deserve this, it’s just so so good. This beautiful little angel shouldn’t be jerking him off and loving it so much.

“I want you to come, Matt”, Techie whispers. “Don’t hold back, it’s okay.”

That’s all the encouragement Matt needs and once again it feels as if he’s ripped apart by the force of his orgasm.

He feels completely spent afterwards. But also, happy and fulfilled and desperately in love with Techie, who has fallen asleep almost immediately in his arms. Matt knows he will follow him soon after but for a short while he just wants to relish the feeling of holding Techie and stroking his hair. They haven’t had actual intercourse yet, but he hopes it’s enough. From what he can see in the dim light of the room, the lines have become paler. And if it hasn’t been enough he would be more than happy to do it again. He wants to do this over and over for the rest of his life.

*

“The experiment worked for Matt and Techie”, Kylo says, walking into Hux’s bedroom. Hux hasn’t gotten up for the last three hours and he doesn’t even have his datapad with him. It may be the first time Kylo sees him without it. He’s not worried of course. That would mean he cares for Hux as Poe pointed out.   
He also doesn’t think Hux deserves to suffer like this, however. He’s hidden under the covers, his head buried in the pillow and one hand is clenching and unclenching in the fabric of his bedsheet. There’s a red line visible on it and Kylo almost thinks he can see it throbbing.

“How do you know?” Hus asks through clenched teeth. “Did you walk in on them?”

“Of course not.” Kylo takes off his coat and throws it over a chair in the corner. He hesitates a moment then steps closer and sits on the bed. Hux doesn’t protest and even shifts a little to give him space. “I hate this”, he says. 

“I can imagine. You hate not being in control.”

“It’s not only that.” Kylo can see Hux swallowing hard. “I don’t want people to know things about me. I don’t want them to think I feel lonely. I don’t even think it’s true.” He looks up at Kylo, his eyes bloodshot and haunted. “The lines are worse than the pain.”

“Why?”

For a moment he’s sure Hux won’t answer, that the strange connection between them has vanished. He’s aware that Hux is only talking to him because he’s in pain, vulnerable and Kylo is the only one who’s here. But he revels in it. It’s been long since he’s felt any kind of connection with anyone. No, that’s not true. He’s felt it with Rey but it was different from this. Hux needs him and it feels good to be needed.

“I endured so many procedures to get rid of the scars my father gave me. And now it feels as if they’re back, marking me, showing how weak I am. It feels as if I’ve accomplished nothing.” He closes his eyes in defeat.

Hearing that makes Kylo heart clench in a way it hasn’t in years and he knows there’s no denying it any longer. He does care for Hux. And that means he can help him.

“May I touch you?” he asks.

Hux nods and he puts a hand on his forearm, directly over the Scarlet Lines. Hux’s eyes open and he looks up at Kylo in utter surprise. “What – what have you done? Is it the force?”

Kylo shakes his head. “What do you feel?”

“It feels like – like a cooling balm.” His features relax, and his hand unclenches from the bedsheet. “All over my body.”

Kylo puts his other hand on Hux’s face where a thin red line is visible and Hux moves into the touch, a tiny moan on his lips.

“So, it is helping?”

“Oh yes.”

Kylo looks at the way Hux’s eyelids flutter shut, his red lashes resting on the pale skin of his cheeks and he swallows hard. “According to Poe that means there is enough between us to heal you.”

“If we have sex?” Hux whispers.

“Yes.”

“I can’t. I want it to stop but I can’t.”

“Why not, Hux?”

“I could never open myself up like that. I don’t trust you enough. I don’t trust anyone enough. The thought just freaks me out. I can’t let you inside me. I’ll never allow myself to be that vulnerable.”

Kylo thinks for just a moment. “What if you do it to me?”

Hux’s eyes become wide and for the first time Kylo sees something else than determination in them. There’s pure hunger and want and it makes him hard in his pants.

“You would let me do that?” Hux whispers, sitting up. “You would let me fuck you?”

Kylo nods. He’s surprised at himself, but there’s no doubt inside of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you liked this chapter. The next one might take two weeks as the heat is really getting to me... Thanks for reading!


	5. Fire

Hux is kneeling on his mattress, looking at Kylo who is still seated on the side of the bed. 

“I’m going to need a drink”, he finally says and strides over to the small bar in the corner. Kylo watches him and realizes that he has his poise back. He’s standing very upright when he fills two glasses with a clear amber liquid and the fact that he’s wearing black silk pyjamas does not hide the fact that his pride is restored. Kylo is oddly relieved about that. The red lines on his hands however are still clearly visible.

Hux walks over to him and graciously hands him one of the glasses. “I appreciate your offer, Kylo. I really do”, he says. “Are you sure that one time will be enough to restore my health?”

Kylo turns the glass in his hands. “If there’s enough of a connection between us it will be.”

“Good”, Hux says. He clonks his glass against Kylo’s and drowns it. Kylo does the same. The liquid tastes bitter and strangely satisfying. It leaves a feeling of warmth in his chest that intensifies when he looks up at Hux and sees a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “I can’t deny I’ve wanted this”, Hux says. “You succumbing to me. It’s been kind of a fantasy for a long time. Though the circumstances were different in my mind.”

“How old-fashioned”, Kylo says. “The fact that I let you top doesn’t mean I’m surrendering to you.”

“Still…” Hux’s eyes roam over his body.

“Well, you’ve been raised on Arkanis of course. By a father with very twisted ideas of what manliness means.”

“True”, Hux swallows hard and looks down to meet Kylo’s eyes. “So, what was sex like among the rebels?”

“It was not about dominance and control”, Kylo says, taking another sip from his glass. “It was about two people together, sharing something.”

“Interesting”, Hux says, moving a step closer to Kylo. “I can’t imagine what that must feel like.”

“Training to be a jedi, I was not supposed to have intercourse.” He can’t look away from Hux’s eyes right now. It’s strange not to see anger or contempt in them. He realizes that he likes their shade of green. He even likes it that they are a little red rimmed. And he’s fascinated by the colour of his lashes.

“I know. Still you did.”

“It was more an experiment than anything else”, Kylo says. “Why have you never… I mean there must have been opportunities.”

“I could not afford to let anyone get that close”, Hux says. “Too dangerous.”

“You were afraid to lose control. Afraid someone might betray you.”

Hux nods. He’s so close now Kylo has to look up at him. The position is odd for them and Kylo hasn’t locked eyes with anybody for a long time. It is kind of fascinating. 

“You’re not afraid of me?” 

“If you wanted to kill me you could do it with a move of your hand.” Hux’s voice sounds velvety, dark. “You don’t need me vulnerable for that.”

“I don’t want to kill you.” Kylo reaches out for Hux’s wrist and before he knows what he’s doing he’s pressing his hand to his lips, kissing the red line across his palm.

Hux takes a shuddering breath. “I know.”

“I want you to become better”, Kylo whispers against Hux’s hand. “You can be in total control if that’s what you need.”

Hux pulls his hand away and takes a few steps back. He looks at Kylo almost mesmerized. Kylo can see his chest heaving under the silken fabric of his pyjamas. His eyes are shining. “I want you to undress.”

“As you wish”, Kylo says.

It feels good to just obey. He has been expected to give orders for such a long time and it’s straining. 

His clothes feel more comfortable on his skin than they look but right now he can’t wait to take them off. He wants to be naked for Hux, strange as that feels. The fastenings are well hidden but easy to open. He takes off his belt, holding eye-contact with Hux. When he opens his tunic and lets it fall to the ground he can see Hux’s pupils widen. He is not wearing anything underneath so his torso is naked now. The General takes a step closer and Kylo’s lips curl into a slight smile. 

Kylo waits a moment before he kneels to unfasten his boots. It feels weird getting undressed while someone is scrutinizing him but not in a bad way.  
“What about you?” he asks, getting up and unfastening his pants.

“I’m fine”, Hux answers and Kylo is pleased to hear he sounds a little breathless. He himself is half-hard by the time he gets his pants off and stands naked before the General. He can feel Hux’s eyes on his cock, can feel himself get harder under his gaze. 

He wants to ask if Hux likes what he sees, but it sounds strange even in his mind and so he reaches out with the force to read Hux. His desire hits him like a shockwave. He gasps, overwhelmed. Blood rushes to his head and the centre of his body and his dick strains against his stomach, now achingly hard. He has a strong desire to touch himself, but he remembers his promise to let Hux be in control. And standing completely naked before Hux he’s the most aroused he’s ever been. 

“Gorgeous”, Hux whispers and Kylo feels his cheeks warm from the praise.

“Please touch me?”

“Get onto the bed.”

Kylo takes a few steps backwards until he feels the bedframe against his calves. He sits down and moves backwards until he can lie down on his back. He’s dizzy with want now, his own and the desire Hux still emanates. “Is this alright?” he breathes, tearing at the covers with both hands, to keep them from touching his aching erection.

“Perfect.” Hux walks over to his drawer and Kylo can’t believe he’s still not coming to bed. He closes his eyes in frustration. “What are you doing?”

“We will need this.”

Kylo opens his eyes again and sees Hux holding up a small bottle.

“You have lube here?”

“I have needs you know.”

“You use it? On yourself?” Kylo swallows hard and feels his dick leaking against his abdomen. 

“I do. But tonight, it’s for you.” Hux is finally on the bed with him and Kylo finds his proximity intoxicating. Never would he have thought that he could be this sexually attracted to Hux of all people. But right now, there’s nothing he wants more than his hands and lips on his skin and he has to restrain himself from pulling Hux on top of him. 

“So, you know you’ll have to prepare me?” His voice sounds raspy.

“Yes, Kylo. I’m a virgin, not an idiot.”

“I know you’re not.” He’s burning now, liquid fire rushing through his veins and he needs Hux to touch him. 

Hux settles between his legs and looks down at him, adoration in his eyes. He takes Kylo in like a present he hadn’t expect to ever get. Kylo thought Hux could only ever admire war machines like that. He bites his lip.

When Hux finally touches his thighs it’s heaven and he wants his hands all over his body. That doesn’t happen however as Hux immediately begins to prepare him. He’s good at it too, his fingers slick with lube and skilled, opening him up just right. Still it’s not enough. He looks up at Hux with burning eyes, silently begging him to kiss him, to let Kylo hold him. But he doesn’t even get undressed.

“Does it feel good?” Hux asks and Kylo nods, because it’s true, even though he wants so much more. But he knows the most important thing right now is to let Hux know he has the upper hand. He wants him to become better and for that to happen Hux can’t shy away from this.

And after a while when he’s gotten used to the pressure it really does feel amazing. It’s good to give up his self-control and he’s moaning and squirming on the sheets. It’s been long, too long. And no-one has ever taken the time to prepare him like this. In the academy it was always rushed, always secret.

“Can’t believe you’ve never done this”, he whispers, pressing against Hux’s fingers.

“It’s not rocket science.”

And then Hux hits a spot deep inside of him and stars light up behind his eyes, fire running up his spine. 

“Again”, he begs and Hux takes him so high he almost comes from his fingers inside of him. It never felt that way before. 

“Want you inside me”, he finally moans, but what he really means is that he wants Hux to fill him and all around him at the same time. He wants more than just a touch, more than this.

Hux is silent when he motions for him to lift his legs and positions himself. He’s still silent when he lubes himself and slowly enters him and Kylo begins to doubt whether he feels the same way. Maybe this is really just sex for him, just a way to cure his illness. Again, he reaches out with the force and again the intensity of Hux’s desperate need for him hits him like a tsunami. 

Then why doesn’t he touch him, kiss him, hold him like he wants to?

The questions get lost in a swirl of desire when Hux starts stroking his dick in the same rhythm he’s moving his hips and Kylo can’t take it anymore. His orgasm surges through him in waves of pleasure and when he looks up at Hux he can see his eyes closing in ecstasy. It’s beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. 

Afterwards Hux sinks down on the bed beside him and the few centimetres between him feel like an ocean Kylo wants to cross.

After a few minutes of listening to Hux’s calming breath, he turns to face him. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yes.” He hesitates for a moment. “I owe you, Supreme Leader.”

Nothing could have accentuated the distance between them better than these words followed by his title. It’s like a cold shower. Kylo contemplates what to say, but nothing comes to mind. Hux got what he needs from him and whatever he saw in his mind, Hux isn’t planning to act on it. 

*

Matt wakes up because something hot and wriggly presses against him and for a moment he panics. Then he remembers who he’s in bed with and closes his arms around Techie. “What’s the matter?” Matt whispers, because Techie feels feverish.

“Thank the stars you’re awake.” Techie’s voice is low and raspy. He presses hot kisses to Matt’s neck and Matt leans his head back. This feels heavenly, but he has to make sure Techie is okay. 

“Do you feel ill?” He’s panting already. He’s never been woken up like this and his body reacts to the sensual overload of Techie’s skin against his own, his lips, his hands…

“Not at all.” Techie finds his mouth and Matt welcomes him, pulls him closer to kiss him open-mouthed and desperate. He doesn’t want to ask questions anymore, he just wants to let this happen.

Techie pulls away and looks down on him, breathing hard, bionic pupils blown wide. “I dreamed about you and now I want you so much, Matt.” He lets his hand wander over Matt’s torso, over his chest and belly and Matt’s breath hitches, when Techie touches his thighs. Of course, he’s hard again, his dick straining against this belly. How could he not be, when Techie is straddling him like this and looks at him as if he’s the most desirable man on this ship. The way Techie touches him Matt can almost believe it. He’s known he was ugly his whole life but in Techie’s eyes when he looks at him, he sees something different. For the first time in his life he feels as if he has something to offer.

“What did you dream about?” Matt’s lips are dry and he licks them.

“I dreamed you were inside me.” Techie closes his eyes, as if even thinking about it is too much. “Sleeping with me. I want you so close, Matt.”

“I- I want that too.” Matt is afraid his voice might fail him. “But I don’t want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you.”

Techie bites his lips, still stroking Matt’s thighs, which drives him crazy. “Does it hurt?”

“It can if you’re not careful.”

“Because you’re really big.”

“I suppose I am. We’ll need to prepare you really well.” He touches Techie’s knees, strokes them gently. “And take our time.”

“You know how it’s done?” Techie asks, blinking a few times.

Matt nods. “I know what we have to do.” Most of his knowledge comes from porn and articles on the ethernet than from actual experience, but Techie doesn’t need to know that now. Just for a little longer he wants him to think that Matt knows stuff. 

“I’m so glad.” Techie moves his hips and Matt closes his eyes, moaning. Even the thought of sleeping with Techie brings him closer to the edge right now and he knows he has to pull himself together.

Techie moves until he’s lying on top of Matt again, their erections pressed together. He’s so hot and it feels too good. Matt has to take care not to start moving up against him, because he knows he won’t be able to stop. 

“I also like the idea of taking this slow”, Techie says, gently kissing Matt’s neck again. “As long as I know we’ll get there.”

“Oh, we will.” Matt is breathless already. But he’s also the more experienced of them both and he has to take care of Techie. So he grabs his shoulders and gently rolls him around until Techie is sprawled out on the bed, smiling up at him. “You’re so strong Matt.” If Matt didn’t know better he’d say Techie is a little drunk. He seems so at ease and more confident than before. But they haven’t even touched the bottle of wine on the nightstand, so maybe it’s just that the pain and tension of the last few days has lessened. And Matt hopes that it’s also due to the fact that Techie feels comfortable around him and enjoys what they’re doing.  
“Just let me see…” he opens the drawer next to the bed and just as he expected there is lube and oil. There are even different brands and Matt blushes a little, asking himself whether this was put here for his and Techie’s sake. It’s a bit weird to think that Lord Ren knows exactly what they are doing here, but Matt supposes he has better things to do than even think about them. And even if the whole ship was thinking about them: Nothing would keep Matt from making the most of this precious time with Techie. 

He grabs the most beautiful of the small bottles and moves over to Techie again. “We don’t need protection as we both got an STD shot, before coming here”, he says. “But as you’ve never done this and want me to enter you, I’ll have to prepare you, like I said.”

“We need that?” Techie eyes the bottle curiously. 

“Yes, I’m going to…” Matt swallows. “I’m going to…” He’s never good with words and telling Techie exactly what he is going to do to him is just too much. “Just let me show you”, he finally says.

“That sounds wonderful, Mattie”, Techie whispers and sparks of joy run down Matt’s spine at the nickname.

“Just relax and tell me if anything feels uncomfortable, okay? I’ll stop immediately.”

Techie nods and closes his eyes. 

“It would help if you spread your legs a little.”

“Oh.” Techie does as he’s told and Mattie starts by pressing a few kisses to his wonderfully smooth thighs, loving the little moan this elicits from Techie. 

To be honest his only experience in this area comes from fingering himself from time to time. He’s slept with a few women when he was still experimenting but with men there have only been blow-jobs up to now. What if Techie doesn’t like it?

Moving that thought as far away as possible he coats his fingers with the oil and is pleasantly surprised by the smell. It’s rich and sweet and very sensual. He breathes in deeply, before positioning himself next to Techie and gently letting his fingers run along his thigh, before circling his entrance.

Techie gasps and Matt’s eyes flutter shut, because this is so wonderful. He expected it to be difficult and maybe even a little scary, but Techie instantly starts moving up against his fingers, as if he really needs to feel him. Matt has never felt wanted like this and it takes his breath away.

“It’s so good, Matt”, Techie whispers. “You can go a little deeper. Please.”

Matt does as he’s asked and searches for that sweet spot he knows must be there. And when Techie whines and arches his spine he knows he’s found it and he’s never felt prouder in his life. 

“Oh Matt,” Techie moans. “It’s so good .. it’s ahhhh it’s amazing…”

“I’ll need to stretch you a little more”, Matt whispers, kissing Techie’s temple. “Just tell me if you want me to stop.”

“Never Matt, never…”

Matt takes his time and he can tell that after a while it becomes a little harder for Techie and he can feel him struggling.

“Should I stop?” Matt asks.

Techie shakes his head. “Please go on.”

Matt makes sure to touch him where it feels good and kiss him, to help him through the discomfort. Finally, he has three fingers in and Techie seems relaxed enough and he thinks it might work now. 

“Do you want to try?” he whispers.

Techie nods his head, his lips moving. He opens his eyes and looks at Matt with so much longing and admiration it makes him light-headed. It should be impossible for those bionic eyes to be that expressive and yet they convey Techie’s feelings perfectly.

“Yes, please. Want you inside me, Mattie.” His lips look sinful right now, because he’s bitten them, and Matt can’t resist. He moves up to kiss them, slowly removing his fingers. He’s so aroused he feels high, but there’s also the fear of hurting Techie and he’s determined not to let his desires get the better of him. He wants this to be good for Techie. That’s the most important thing right now.

He kneels between Techie’s legs and Techie pulls his knees up, watching him expectantly. Matt bites his lips while lubing his dick, the touch almost too much right now. He needs to calm down, it’s important that he keeps in control. For a moment he just sits still and breathes, his hands on Techie’s thighs, stroking the soft warm flesh. 

“Put your legs on my shoulders”, he says, gently guiding Techie’s knees. “It works best that way.”

“Matt”, Techie’s eyes are incredibly large when he looks up at him. His voice is trembling slightly. “I’m so glad we’re doing this.”

“Me too.” 

Matt positions himself at Techie’s hole and carefully pushes forward. Just the thought that he’s about to enter him makes him shiver and at first it works better that he thought it would. Techie’s muscles are relaxed, ready to take him and they both moan at the sensation of Matt’s cockhead gliding into him. It gets harder after a while and they are both sweating and panting, eyes locked, hands intertwined. Matt has to keep himself from coming from the sensation running from his groin straight up his spine and he can see Techie struggling to relax despite the pressure. 

“I love doing this, Matt”, he whispers. “I love it. I want all of you inside me.”

“I love it, too”, Matt moans. “I love you, Techie.” At first he doesn’t even realize what he said, because he’s so lost in the moment and when he does he feels a rush of heat all over his body and he knows his ears are glowing.

“Love you too, Matt”, Techie closes his eyes and arches up against him and Matt glides into him until he’s buried completely. “Love you so much.”

Matt groans and throws his head back. He’s so close to coming and he wants to move, wants to fuck into Techie, but he can’t do this, can’t hurt him…

He hears Techie cry out and he pushes his hips up, grabbing his own dick.

“No, let me”, Matt manages to say and takes Techie’s dick in his hand. He’s not even sure Techie will be able to come like this. It will probably take time to get used to. But then he feels Techie shaking and there’s an expression of pure ecstasy on his beautiful face.

He’s coming, Matt thinks. ‘I did this. I made him come. He’s having an orgasm while I’m buried inside him. 

Then his conscious thinking halts and he can feel stars exploding inside his body, their sparks running up his spine and he’s flying…

Flying.

“Have I hurt you?” Is the first thing he asks when his mind comes back online, because he’s afraid he might have pushed into Techie too hard when everything stopped. He’s still panting, and his hands roam over Techie’s lithe body, trying to soothe him.

“No, Matt, oh no.” Techie opens his eyes and smiles and Matt’s heart hurts, because it’s so beautiful. “It felt so amazing, Matt. Thank you.”

Matt sighs in relief. He is still half hard when he pulls out of Techie, careful not to hurt him, and stretches out next to him. “C’mere”, he whispers and Techie immediately shuffles over. It’s so good to hold him in his arms and for some reason Matt feels like crying. He can’t really explain it, it’s just that he’s been so lonely, and he’s wanted this for so long and now his heart is so full and he can’t express himself. It feels as if his heart might burst.

“Mattie”, Techie whispers and his dainty fingertips caress Matt’s cheek. And Matt knows that Techie understands him, even if he’s not able to say a single word right now. He’s thankful for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but there was a lot going on irl. Please let me know if you liked it! Your comments and kudos mean everything to me.  
> Thanks once more to my beta @senema and please check my tumblr if you feel like it:  
> [rattlesnake777](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rattlesnake777)  
> 


	6. Stars and Foxes

Matt feels satisfied, fulfilled and happier than he’s ever been in his life when he falls asleep again next to Techie. His sleep is deep and dreamless, but when the door to their room opens with a hiss he’s immediately wide awake. So is Techie and he huddles against him as if he wants to hide in Matt. He can feel him shaking and closes his arms around him, trying to soothe him. 

In the half light of the room Matt can barely make out the unmistakeable form of Kylo Ren. He’s relieved, because after everything that has happened he doesn’t think the Supreme Leader means them any harm. Still he shields Techie against him and sits up. 

“Slept well?”, Kylo Ren asks and Matt thinks there’s a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He sounds a little bitter, to be honest. 

“Yes.” Matt says, stroking Techie’s hair. “We did.”

“I couldn’t help but notice through the force you two were successful.”

Matt nods. Only now he realizes that this probably means they have to separate for now. Of course they can’t stay in this room and their quarters are far apart. It was always difficult to get a glimpse of Techie, because their shifts were often different. And he can’t imagine being separated from Techie for an hour right now.

“I believe we were”, he whispers, suddenly downcast. “When do you want us to leave?”

“There’s no hurry”, Lord Ren says to Matt’s surprise. “Take your time. But you might want to inspect your new double room on deck 41.”

There’s a squeal from Techie and he even detaches himself enough from Matt to look at their leader. And Matt adores Kylo Ren more than he ever has before in this moment. “Thank you, Supreme Leader”, he says, bowing his head. “It’s highly appreciated. We will be forever in your debt.”

It should feel weird to talk to Kylo Ren while he’s lying in bed with Techie, but in the last few days so much has happened it doesn’t even feel that strange.  
“Techie will have to be checked in medbay before you can go to your room”, Lord Ren says, and Matt can feel Techie tensing up again. He strokes his shoulder, hoping to soothe him. 

“Of course.”

“And Matt?”

“Yes?”

“Well done.”

Matt watches Kylo Ren leave, still unable to process that he’s just been praised by their Supreme Leader. When the door slides shut behind him he bows down to kiss Techie’s temple. “Are you alright?”

Techie nods. “I’ll manage to get through another check-up if it means that I can share a room with you afterwards, Matt. I could go through anything for that.”  
Matt feels his heart beat frantically. “I’ll stay with you the whole time.”

*  
Kylo can’t believe that he feels a pang of jealousy after leaving Matt and Techie. Both of them are so weird and strange but he can’t deny how much the genuine affection he felt between them affected him. More than affection. Techie adores Matt and Matt is devoted to Techie. There can be no doubt about that. They may be the outsiders but Kylo never read feelings so genuine before between two people. 

Not that he would want anything like that for himself, of course not. A relationship of any kind is furthest from what he pursues right now and would only be in his way. But to be able to count on someone like that, to have someone so fiercely loyal and devoted does seem appealing.

He left Hux’s quarters shortly after their encounter was over and Hux made no attempt to stop him. Despite this being his resting cycle Kylo hadn’t slept at all. He’d been training instead, trying to exhaust himself but that hadn’t worked. Right now, he was on his way to Poe Dameron.

When he enters the room in which Dameron is tethered to a stretcher he is a little taken aback to see how downcast the pilot seems. What he can read of his mind tells him that Dameron’s spirit is extremely low, though he can’t make out why.

“What is wrong with you, rebel scum?”, he asks.

Dameron slowly raises his gaze to look at him. “Are you serious?”

“I know you’re our prisoner but up to now that didn’t seem to bother you that much. Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

“No.”

“What is it then? Do I have to read you again?”

“It’s just that I’ve been tied to this thing for days.” Dameron pulls at his restraints. “Every part of my body is aching and I know there will be no end to this.”  
Kylo contemplates that for a moment. Then he raises his hands and Dameron’s shackles click open.

He looks at him in utter surprise. “Thanks”, he finally says, opening and closing his hands, trying to get the bloodflow back into them. “That’s much better.”  
Kylo watches him pushing himself into a sitting position, grimacing when his spine cracks from the movement. “What do you want from me?” he asks.

“Some advice.”

Dameron puts a hand to the back of his neck, massaging himself. He must really be in pain, Kylo realizes. He should have ordered the stormtroopers that are watching him to let him get up from time to time. The First Order doesn’t torture its prisoners if it’s not necessary. And Dameron has been cooperative up to now.

“If I’m able to give it I will.”

“I had sex with Hux last night.”

“Should have known this was about him. Did it work?”

“The lines have paled. I don’t know the results of his check-up yet.”

“Sounds like a success. Just for the record: Was he any good in bed?”

“That’s none of your business, pilot.”

“Fine. What’s your question then?”

Kylo stands completely still for a moment, eyeing Poe. He doesn’t want to ask, but there’s no one else aboard who knows anything about this. “Does it really only have to happen one time?”

“The sex you mean?”

“Of course.”

Dameron raises his shoulders. “As far as I know one time is enough as long as there’s genuine affection.” He pauses. “Wow. That means there is genuine attraction between you and Hux. Can’t say that doesn’t startle me. And alarm me.”

“He doesn’t seem to want anything else from this. Just that one time.”

“Oh, I don’t think that’s true.” Poe says and Kylo feels strangely delighted by his words. He takes great care not to let it show.

“No?”

“Hux has lost any connection to his own feelings. We’ve known that for a long time. It’s part of what makes him dangerous. But there’s also no doubt about his commitment to you.”

Kylo shakes his head. “He’d kill me if he had the chance.”

“See, that’s where you’re wrong.” Dameron gets up from the stretcher, carefully putting weight on his feet. “You are the only person he would have second thoughts about killing. At least that’s what Rey got from him. He has erased anyone else who stands in his path to becoming Supreme Leader.” Dameron looks up at him. “But he can’t kill you.”

“Are you sure about that?” Kylo asks. He’s confused and also kind of happy and he wants Dameron to keep talking.

“Why don’t you find out yourself? You should get a clearer read of him than Rey, considering you’re in such close proximity to him.”

“Well I don’t”, Kylo says, crossing his arms. “I get confusion from him and hatred directed towards me. And reluctant gratefulness right now.”

“You should be able to work with that”, Dameron says. “You’re the only one he has such strong feelings about. He has been trained to avoid his own emotions since early childhood, after all.”

Kylo frowns. “How do you expect me to work with that?”

“If I’m not completely wrong you want him to open up to you more, right?”

“Well …. Yes.” There’s no reason to deny it and right now there isn’t a big chance the pilot will use that knowledge against him. 

“Talking to him is not an option, I guess?”

“Would it be of any use?”

“Well, you could try telling him that you’re not completely indifferent to him as a first step.”

“After what I’ve done he must know that.”

“Kylo?”

“Yes?”

“You don’t know a lot about people and about feelings, right?”

“Snoke kept telling me I had too many feelings. That I let myself be led by them.”

“That might be true, but still you don’t know the first thing about them. If someone is important to you it immediately makes you second-guess how much you mean to them. That is also true for Hux. Even more for him, because he sees any kind of emotional attachment as a vulnerability.”

“I see.”

“You will have to take the first step.”

*

Kylo uses the force to override any security devices Hux has installed to block his rooms. There are quite a few but they are no match for Kylo’s power. 

Hux looks up from his desk, startled.

“I am not indifferent to you”, Kylo says. “I thought I despised you, but I don’t.”

Hux is quiet for a moment. Then he gets up. “You just intruded my privacy. Not even you have the right to do that.”

“Have you heard what I said?”

“Yes, and I can tell you you’re completely delusional.” Hux picks up the gloves that are next to his data-pad on the table and puts them on. His uniform is impeccable as usual, his hair slicked back and suddenly Kylo hates seeing that he’s back to his old self. It feels as if there’s a wall between them again. A wall that Hux’s illness allowed him to tear down for a short while.

“I am not.”

“We have slept together and driven by your emotions as you always are you think that must mean there’s something more between us. I can assure you there is not.”

“Hux”, Kylo takes a step closer to him. “Do you really believe that or are you just afraid?”

“I can assure you that I am not afraid”, Hux says. “I was not afraid of Snoke and I’m not afraid of dying. So why should I be afraid of you?”

“Not of me”, Kylo says. “I know you’re one of the few people not afraid of me. But you’re frightened this might change you.”

“That would mean I don’t want to change.”

“Do you?” Kylo is surprised for the first time since their conversation began. 

“Yes Kylo, I do.” Hux gets up and walks around his desk so that he’s closer to Kylo now. “It is convenient to be cold-hearted and calculating. It got me where I am right now. But don’t think I don’t envy your outbursts of emotion, your ability to still connect with your feelings. It is something I have lost, and I’ve been craving it for a long time. It’s not that I don’t want to feel. I simply can’t.”

“I don’t believe that.” Kylo’s voice is very low.

“Oh, anger, hatred, disappointment are still known to me. Everything else is numbed. I feel tiny flutters, a memory sometimes. That is all.”

Kylo swallows hard. He has often wanted to get his feelings under control as Snoke ordered him to. Hearing Hux talk like this makes him question for the first time whether it’s even desirable to be controlled. “But I sensed something”, he says. “When we slept together I could feel how much you wanted it.” He hesitates. “How much you wanted me.”

“I would never deny that”, Hux says. “I do have sexual needs and I’ve always wanted to have power over you. I will even admit that I’ve always wanted to sleep with you. But that’s not because I have any kinds of feelings for you.”

Kylo swallows hard. He never thought hearing that from Hux could sting that much, could feel like a cold arrow in his chest. “Maybe there could be more”, he says. “Your longing must be rooted somewhere. Or do you feel the same need the same desire to sleep with anyone?” He kind of dreads Hux’s answer but he still needs to know.

“No.” Hux says calmly. He walks past Kylo and stands in front of the external observation panel on the other side of the room. “I don’t.”

Kylo remembers something else Dameron pointed out and once again he’s grateful towards the pilot. “Also I’m the only one standing in your way you haven’t killed yet.”

Hux turns around to eye him sharply. “That is because I can’t match your powers. There was no opportunity.”

“That’s not true”, Kylo says. “When I was out of range of our shields, attacking the Raddus you ordered me to come back. You didn’t want me to face Luke Skywalker, even though you knew that fight might kill me and leave you in command. You didn’t shoot me in the throne room after discovering Snoke had died.”  
“I wanted to.” Hux’s expression isn’t indifferent anymore. He seems almost frightened.

“You hesitated for a long while. I read it in your thoughts.”

“Fine, I haven’t killed you.” Hux crosses his arms, turns back to the view of the galaxy. “That does not prove I have feelings for you.”

“It shows there might be a chance.” Kylo takes a step closer to Hux.

“And you really want to try?” Hux asks, not looking at Kylo. “You with your outbursts and your insecurities and your episodes of depression?”

“Maybe my abundance of emotions is just what you need to bring yours to live again.” He raises his hand very slowly to put it on Hux’ shoulder. “And I could use some of your control.”

Hux puts one gloved hand on Kylo’s. “I don’t think this will work.”

“I still want to try.”

Hux finally turns to look at him. “Does that mean I get to top again?”

It almost never happens anymore that Kylo feels like smiling but now the corners of his mouth pull up. “Yes. If you want to.”

Hux bites his lip. “I want to. Very much.”

*

Matt has never been this nervous in his life before entering a new room. In fact, he has never been nervous at all, because he’s never cared much where he slept. Back when he was still training and had to share his quarters with two or three other guys he had always hoped they were okay of course, but the accommodation on First Order ships were always the same. Simple, practical, clean and impersonal. Occupants were only allowed to make minimal changes.  
It is different this time, because he will be sharing this room with Techie. His heart is beating like an Endor drum when he turns the keycard in his fingers. They will only use it one time and then decide on a code that will open their door, so this is special. 

“Come on Matt, do it.” Techie next to him is squirming with excitement and it almost seems as if his bionic eyes are emitting stars. And Matt is afraid he might be disappointed.

“I want you to do it”, he says, handing Techie the card. He immediately drops it and when they both bent down to pick it up they bang their heads together.  
“Sorry, I’m sorry!” Matt says. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” Techie beams at him a little sheepishly. “Let’s do it together.”

They both press the card against the scanner and the door slides open in front of them. Matt contemplates for a second to carry Techie inside, but he is already crossing the threshold in his adorably stiff walk. 

Matt expected one of the small white rooms with two beds on each side and a cupboard in the middle and is completely taken by surprise. This isn’t even a bedroom. It is small, but it has a little sofa, a kitchenette with two bar stools and a workstation. There are two large storage boxes in the middle. Apparently, their private stuff has already been taken here. He is so astounded he doesn’t know what to say. The same seems to be true for Techie. He is quietly stalking over to the workstation to pick something up. Matt moves over to him and sees that it is a little fox made completely from wire. 

“It’s beautiful”, Matt says. Looking around he sees that there were maybe a hundred of these little wire creatures on the workstation and on a board on the wall. He doesn’t touch them, afraid they might break. “They all are.”

“I made these”, Techie whispers. “Someone placed them here. I thought they might be gone.”

“You’re an artist”, Matt says, filled with adoration. 

Techie smiles at him. “I was just bored. And alone.”

“You’re not alone anymore.” Matt pulls him into his arms, careful not to harm the wire fox. He places a little kiss on Techie’s neck.

Techie leans into his embrace. “I love this room”, he says. “But where do we sleep? The sofa will be too small for the both of us.”

Matt walks over to the door at the other side of the room and opens it. He turns to Techie. “Look at this.”

Techie comes over and freezes for a moment. Matt is quite sure it’s not the double bed that has him so astonished, even though it’s spacious for First Order standards. But Techie is even more fascinated by the small observation panel at the far end of the small room. It’s not nearly as big as the one in the room with the whirl pool, but Techie will always be able to watch the galaxy from here. And Matt will be able to watch it with him. 

*

Kylo never imagined he would one day enjoy watching Hux sleep. Right now, however while Hux is curled up on the sheets next to him, his breathing slow and even he feels happiness radiating through his body that mirrors the pure joy Matt and Techie are emanating. He could not resist tuning in on them, even though it’s disturbing their privacy. But as he’s the one responsible for their happiness he feels he has a certain right to impose on them. It is a little frustrating that a nerdy hacker and a radar technician with anger issues are better at the whole relationship thing than the Supreme Leader of the First Order and his general, but they are getting there.

He let Hux top once more today, but it was different this time. At one point Hux had seemed almost caring and for now he is determined to work with that. I will take time to get him to open up, but he’s willing to do what it takes. He reaches over and softly strokes Hux’s copper hair, moving a strand of it away from his serene sleeping face. He’s never before realized how beautiful Hux is. 

Also, he will have to let Dameron go. The only other possibility would be to kill him. If he keeps him imprisoned Dameron is going to fade like a bird without wings. After what the polit has done to help him he doesn’t feel like he can watch him die. He’s going to make it look as if he got away. Dameron is a canny guy. And right now, he suspects Hux won’t even care that much. From what he can read in the force he’s sound asleep and dreaming pleasantly, which is unusual for Hux. 

As if on cue Kylo can feel him drifting awake now. Hux opens his eyes and blinks at him in the half light of the room. “You’re awake?”, he murmurs, stretching. “Is everything alright?”

“More than alright.” Kylo moves an arm around him to pull him closer. “I like lying next to you.”

“I like it too”, Hux admits. “It’s still a little weird, though.”

“Would it be less weird if we sleep together once more?”

Hux smirks. “Do you want to top this time?”

“If you want me to?”

“As long as I can still be on top.” Hux moves to straddle Kylo and looking up at him Kylo thinks that he is a very lucky man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your comments and kudos are my greates motivation. Thanks for every single one. They always make my day.  
> And thanks so much to my beta @senema!  
> Please check my tumblr if you feel like it:  
> [rattlesnake777](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rattlesnake777)  
> 


End file.
